1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to suspension systems for three-wheeled motorized vehicles, more particularly an air bladder suspension system.
2. Prior Art.
On most two- and three-wheeled motorcycles, conventional suspension systems provide a smooth ride to the operator. These conventional suspension systems often comprise spring- or air-loaded shocks that connect the frame and the axle. Problems arise, however, when a heavy operator (and perhaps a heavy passenger) sits on the motorcycle. Most conventional suspension systems are not equipped to handle this increased weight and cannot effectively provide a smooth ride. When the motorcycle encounters potholes or bumps, conventional suspension systems cannot handle the increased weight of the operator and passenger, causing the motorcycle to xe2x80x9cbottom out.xe2x80x9d
The present invention provides advantages over conventional suspension systems. By using the present invention in combination with an existing conventional suspension system, the three-wheeled motorcycle has an increased weight capacity without concerns that the motorcycle may bottom out. The design of the present air-bladder system allows the amount of air or other fluid in the bladder to vary so that the bladder can adjust to the desires of different users. This design also allows a, user to adjust the amount of air in the bladder(s) to Provide optimum riding conditions on any type of road conditions. The use of the specially designed brackets allows quick and efficient positioning of the bladder(s) between the rear frame and the rear axle housing where most of the weight must be distributed.
With the aforementioned considerations in mind, it is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved suspension system for three-wheeled motorcycles.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an air-bladder suspension system that may be used in combination with a conventional suspension system.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an adjustable air-bladder suspension system.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved suspension system that allows heavier motorcycle operators to ride a three-wheeled motorcycle without concerns about the motorcycle bottoming out.
These and other advantages and objects of this invention shall become apparent from the ensuing description of the invention.
The invention disclosed herein is a three-wheeled motor vehicle comprising (a) a rear axle housing operatively connectable to a pair of rear wheels, (b) a rear frame connected to the existing frame of the three-wheeled motor vehicle; and, (c) at least one inflatable air bladder operatively positioned between the rear axle housing and the rear frame.